


A Slice of Pinto Pie (Ficlet Collection)

by Herusa



Series: 翻譯/翻訳/Translation/Traducción [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, Prompt Fic, Rain, translation in chinese, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AO3整理：Lovespie (Snarryeyes)<br/>原作：詳見每篇的Notes<br/>翻譯：Herusa（曦）<br/>Beta：Mizugane、Ladyfra<br/>CP：Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine<br/>分級：Explicit<br/>聲明：不擁有他們</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contentmen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slice of Pinto Pie (Ficlet Collection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931132) by [Lovespie (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3整理：Lovespie (Snarryeyes)  
> 原作：skunkquinto
> 
> 翻譯：Herusa（曦）  
> Beta：Ladyfra

Chris 依然可以從閉著的眼簾看到日光，它隨上方的樹影擺動而起伏，混和著輕嘆的微風。這和諧的樂曲不時被清脆的翻頁聲打斷，圈著Chris的手臂為了滿足自己而微微將他拉近。Chris的書連同他的眼鏡此刻都被置在一邊，他成為逐漸昇起的溫暖且誘人睡意的受害者，臉頰之下Zach有節奏地起落的胸膛在推波助瀾，以及他心跳的穩定鼓動。

 

這是Chris所珍愛的日子，在簡樸的夏日午後把時光花在樹下的毯子裡，把平日的工作和煩憂都推開。生活中的日常需要明天才會回來並將兩人推擠到數百個不同的方向，但此刻Chris沐浴在使他滿足的幸福感裡。

 

另一頁翻過，然後Chris感覺到Zach的手指輕輕掃過他的眉毛，溫柔得彷彿那裡有嘴唇的柔軟感。他歡快地嘆氣，在毯毛末端的草堆冰涼的葉片裡捲曲腳趾，讓睡意領著他走，而他知道直到醒來時Zach都會一直當他的錨。


	2. Eye fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3整理：Lovespie (Snarryeyes)  
> 原作：rabidchild67
> 
> 翻譯：Herusa（曦）  
> Beta：Ladyfra

Chris可以在Zach看過來之前就感受到他的存在，可以感知來自在房間另外那頭的Zach的注視所帶來的熱度。他短暫一瞥，沈溺在那雙深暗的眸子裡，然後感覺到火花穿過他的身體，在他看著的地方上。Zach繼續與他的對話，帶著赤裸裸的暗示得意地笑著，毫無疑問地雄辯如初，而Chris也試著做同樣的事，但此刻卻讓他覺得有點失衡。

 

他發現自己搜尋Zach的頻率更加密了，他們兩個都繼續跟其他派對裡的客人打成一片，每次將視線鎖在對方身上時他體驗到新鮮的快感。假如有一個屬於「用雙眼越過一間都是人的房間去折磨另一個人」的獎項，Zach肯定每次都會贏的。Chris可以感受到自己在那雙眼之下被脫得清光，身體的每一吋都被勾勒著，舌尖緩慢地在Zach的唇上拖出浮想聯翩。它扣下令人舒適的回憶的扳機，熾熱的肌膚與被抓緊的床單，快速的喘息自張開的口流出。

 

當兩人終於走過自助餐旁的小路時，向著對方問候就如他們平常在公開場做的一樣，Chris至少硬了20分鐘。

 

「混蛋，」他在兩人交換擁抱時向Zach的耳邊抱怨。

 

「怎麼了？」Zach問，幼稚的沾沾自喜著，樂趣在他的眼中舞動。情熱依然存在著，閃閃亮亮。

 

「有些事需要你的注意，耶，」Chris回答，持續壓低聲音。「天殺的，Zach。」

 

Zach只是聳聳肩，抿了香檳一口。「那麼，你在期待什麼？你穿著那套西裝時看起來使人食指大動。」

 

「你想幫我脫下它嗎？」Chris誘人的說，向Zach把自己的慾火扔去。他在Zach眼中看出微細的火花，將這當成是自己的小勝利。

 

「時候到了我自然就會。」這就是Zach所有的話，然後他又走開了，恰當地裝出不自然的微笑。

 

Chris又要忍受另一個小時的折磨，不過當Zach把他壓在牆上確確實實地吃乾抹淨時，就理所當然地值得了。


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提示：雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3整理：Lovespie (Snarryeyes)  
> 原作：semperama　and　artlesstumbles.
> 
> 翻譯：Herusa（曦）  
> Beta：Mizugane  
> CP：Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

「你在這裡做什麼？」Zach問道，發現Chris站在後門，凝視著夜空。

 

「快要下雨了，你聞到嗎？」Chris深呼吸，「就像是大自然交響曲的序曲。」

 

Zach哼了聲，雙手從後環抱Chris的腰然後仰望著天空。尤其是忍受了幾個星期熱得使人窒息的氣候後，自然會非常歡迎雨天的到來。Chris往後靠向他，起風時覆蓋著他的手臂。

 

他們只等了幾分鐘就有一滴大雨水落到Zach的臉頰上。他驚喜地眨眼，把水點搖走，可那時已經有更多、更多的絲絲細雨。

 

雨水落下的速度增加，落到哪裡就在哪裡叩出不連貫的節奏，從屋頂上響亮的輕敲到溫柔地撥弄閃亮的池面。Chris在Zach的懷裡轉身，爽朗的露齒而笑，繼而揚起頭閉上雙眼，讓他的臉成為一張畫布。

 

Zach觀看雨水在Chris的臉頰和眼睫毛繪出淚水，逐點逐點把他的頭髮變成更深的金色。當Chris睜開眼並捕捉到Zach的注視時，他嘴角的幅度上揚得更高，用手圈住Zach的脖子，使他們兩人的唇碰在一起。

 

「我們該進去了。」Zach在他倆分開時說，並舔走了Chris下唇的雨滴。傾盆大雨持續的落下，雨水浸透了他們那層薄薄的衣服。

 

「嗯。」Chris站在他所在的地方，任憑暴雨氾濫，他的表情仍然平靜得很。

 

「或者我們可以再待久一點。」

 

「Chris...」

 

Chris進一步吻住對方，嘴巴的溫暖和冰冷的水抵消，就像枝葉在風暴中彎曲一般，Zach投降了。

 


	4. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3整理：Lovespie (Snarryeyes)  
> 原作：fantasmaalineal
> 
> 翻譯：Herusa（曦）

「你可以讓太陽收斂一點嗎？」  
「不行，我蠻確定它沒有一個可以調暗的鍵。」  
「天殺的我為什麼要讓你進入這個話題？」  
「那是品酒，Chris，你不應該吞下去。」  
「你平常又不在乎的。」  
「智障我在說酒。」  
「但是真的很浪費嘛。尤其是第十杯，那可是他媽的好酒。」  
「你可以再粗魯一點沒關係。」  
「那是個挑戰嗎？」  
「不。」  
「Shhh...小聲點，Zach。」  
「進去車裡。」  
「我們可以在回家前買點捲餅嗎？」  
「不行。如何？」  
「我會令它變得更加值得的。」  
「我懷疑你會把你所有口水都繳出來。」  
「也許吧，但我可以先給你口一發然後吞下去......除非你想我品嚐完之後再吐出來。」  
「提醒我永遠都不要再帶你去品酒會。」  
「收到。」


End file.
